death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Vandalieu Relationships
(Needs editing and Updating ) he had always yearned to build a warm family environment. He’d also had an obsession with luxuries since back then, but he’d thought that a family environment where his heart felt at ease with those he loved would be a luxury that money couldn’t buy. That hadn’t changed now, even after his death on Earth, his death in Origin and his rebirth in Lambda. But what if the number of those people is easily over ten? Is it a problem? Basdia, who wanted Vandalieu to be the father of her second child, as well as Bilde who said that she wouldn’t mind being next and Tarea, who refused to say it. The maids Saria and Rita, Princess Levia, Princess Zandia, Jeena, Orbia and Privel. These ten had already been confirmed. Eleanora and Bellmond said they were fine with being a servant and steward but likely had feelings of that sort, and Zadiris and Kachia likely had such feelings as well, though they wouldn’t say it clearly. Isla seemed fully intent on competing with Eleanora. Legion was a friend, but Vandalieu had the feeling that they were following a similar pattern to Eleanora and Bellmond. Pauvina, Jadal and the others were still children, so their opinions might change in the future as well. Eisen, Rapiéçage and Yamata were attached to Vandalieu, but he had the feeling that their affection was still not of that kind. And Gizania and Myuze had been added to those. Accepting a necklace of deep affection from a member of the opposite gender and wearing it around one’s neck was apparently equivalent to accepting a proposal. Relationships As Lifted Ghouls * Tarea * Basdia * Zadiris * Vigaro - Commander * Kachia * Bilde Vampire Followers * Eleanora She has shown to be a great asset to Vandalieu Who she views as someone stronger and more terrifying than her former masters but at the same time is A little dangerous in her approach to things she lived in a world where strong dominance Over others was in the system but her personally has started to change as her approach things In the way she’s been learning from Vandalieu * Bellmond Subordinate vampires they villagers were turned into Criminal slave Who wish to be turned if your brothers * Sebas Ents 【Rank: 4, Name: Immortal Treant, Summary: Mutant Treants who have been showered in death-attribute Mana as seeds. However, they do not possess evil natures. They are resistant to all kinds of conditions, physical attacks and magical attacks, and they possess excellent self-restoring abilities.】 Undead Titans * Borkus - An A-class adventurer bearing the Title of ‘Sword King’ in life, weakened upon becoming an Undead and currently a Rank 10 Zombie Hero. * Datara Undead * Sam Likely the world’s only carriage Undead that possesses an Orichalcum spear. Due to Orichalcum’s special properties, it can easily break through barriers that aren’t cast by first-rate mages with exceptional intelligence, spurring on Sam’s rampages even further. Among those he ran over, there was someone who had a connection to the noble family that he served when he was alive, but he doesn’t care. What bothers him more is his daughters whose bodies are now excessively exposed; he worries about what will happen when their Ranks increase even further. He has been appointed as civil official of Talosheim, but rather than being busy with work, he is busy making preparations for work. His Rank also increased during the defense of Talosheim; he went from being a Blood Carriage to a Murder Carriage, becoming an ever-increasingly sinister carriage. As he wields an Orichalcum spear, D-class adventurers are nothing but sources of Experience Points for him. Even a C-class adventurer would find it extremely difficult to face Sam on his own. Furthermore, due to the fact that he has acquired the Space Expansion skill, the inside of his carriage is three times larger than it appears from the outside, increasing his utility even further. He is now an Nightmare Carriage after Vandalieu became Guidance:Demon Path * Saria and Rita The sisters who have regained(?) sexy bodies fitting their high-leg armor and bikini armor due to the leveling of their Spirit Form skill. At first glance, they look like young human women, but on closer inspection, their skin is so white it appears as if they are covered in thick candle wax, and no signs of blood vessels are visible, let alone blood. However, other features would draw the eyes of men before they could inspect them that closely. But the sisters appear to feel no embarrassment, as they consider their armor their main bodies. Their appearances have changed, but as spirit form is something that replaces the loss of their bodies’ flesh and functions, their overall strength has increased remarkably. As Vandalieu has made them wear capes to hide their stimulating backsides, their physical and magical defenses have increased as well. They have acquired bodies that cannot grow fat, so the sisters are obsessed with the foods and flavorings that Vandalieu has reproduced in Lambda. However, they have realized that their original occupation of being maids has been neglected because they have only been training in martial skills recently, so they have begun practicing housework and sewing. If these two are faced together, even a C-class adventurer party would have a high chance of being defeated. * Bone Man * Rapiéçage A Patchwork Zombie that Vandalieu created by sewing together the remains of Mikhail’s party members. The body of the female mage whose body had been most intact was used as her base, while her head is that of the female warrior. Her limbs below the elbows and knees are those of the Ogre, and there are Pteranodon wings attached to her back. There is a Cemetery Bee stinger attached to a snake’s tail, and her broken bones have been replaced by the reshaped bones of a Tri-Horn (Triceratops). Her organs are those taken from monsters, and the skin and muscles of her torso were sewed together with materials from the female warrior and monsters. Vandalieu had the spirits floating around Talosheim possess her to turn her into a Zombie. As a result, she has a youthful, beautiful face and an adult body with abundant curves. Her skin is pale, dark and dark-green skin held together by subtle stitches, giving a corrupt-looking contrast, and her limbs are those of an Ogre’s, capable of easily crushing an adult man’s head. There are wings on her back and a tail protruding from her waist, so it is difficult to tell what she is with one glance. As the spirits of the owners of the bodies weren’t present because too much time had passed since their deaths, Rapiéçage’s intelligence and mental age are equivalent to a young child’s and she can’t use magic. She has quite a gluttonous personality, and has a particular liking for mayonnaise and ketchup. During the defense of Talosheim, she successfully increased her Rank after killing numerous Noble-born Vampires who were far superior to her. Incidentally, she remembers absolutely nothing about the Mirg shield-nation. * Gennie * Messara * Flark Riley’s three criminal slaves. Vandalieu resurrected them as Undead after Borkus cut them down, but as he recognized that they were useful, he didn’t include them in the disposable army and kept them in Talosheim. Gennie is useful as he knows about the Mirg shield-nation’s underground society, the Adventurers’ Guild and can even be used as a Scout, which Talosheim lacks even with the ninja unit. Messara possesses enough magical skill and know-how that she rose to the position of master in the Mages’ Guild, and Vandalieu has acknowledged her knowledge in forbidden spells. Flark has knowledge about the Mercenaries’ Guild, and was born in a farming family. They are being made to work in Talosheim. Vandalieu has heard about their pasts from the spirits that were haunting them, so he doesn’t have a particularly good impression of them, but even so, he has decided that they are better than Riley. Flark in particular has become a cheerful, talkative Zombie who works hard in the fields where tomatoes are turning into monster plants one after another. Zombie Priest Black Goblin ''' * Braga '''Anubis * Zemedo * Memediga Orcus Half-Noble Orc Pauvina A half-Noble Orc girl who will turn three years old this year. However, her size has already surpassed the six-year-old Vandalieu by a large margin. Her Status is more like a human’s, as she has a Job and no Rank. However, she could be considered equivalent to a Beast-person, a race created by Vida. She gets along well with Rapiéçage and the other children, acting as something of an onee-san to them. She has been given an iron mace by Vandalieu, so she doesn’t skip her daily training with Club Technique. She is the kind of little girl who beats her enemies to death. It also seems that she has graduated from throwing Vandalieu into the air. With her current fighting strength, she would easily defeat an E-class adventurer, and although she wouldn’t lose to a D-class adventurer, it wouldn’t be an easy victory. If she faced a party of D-class adventurers, she would be defeated. Enemies * Marshal Palpapek * Bormack Gordan * Karcan Lassen * Froto * Luca Hartner * Ice Age * Kaidou Kanata Gods * Vida - he is unaware how much she helped him when he first arrived at a soul, until he met her in her divine realm * Alda - he considered van a monster/demon king a Dangerous to the World to van He does not see him as someone he can make peace with Evil Gods * Hihiryushukaka * Ravovifard he wishes him killed and send a message to his followers Vampire enemies * Birkyne * Gubamon * Ternecia * Sercrent Ozba Adventurers Kasim’s party * Kasim * Zeno * Fester Five-colored Blades party (Original Antagonist) * Heinz Schneider party * Schneider * Merdin * Zorcodrio * Dalton * Lissana Apprentice Luciliano The third son of a certain nobleman in Belton’s faction plotted to have his father change sides to Lucas’s faction and name the third son as his successor. By having his father assassinated and turning him into a Live-Dead puppet. Luciliano, an adventurer working solo without forming a party or finding companions, to create the Live-Dead. Of course, Luciliano didn’t want to get involved in such a conspiracy, but he was kidnapped and threatened without being given a choice, so he pretended to do what was being demanded of him. But he secretly used a Live-Dead mouse as his familiar to find help, and the third son’s conspiracy was stopped before it began and those involved were arrested. he was arrested as well,” Luciliano explained. “That noble family seemed to want to make it as if the incident had never happened. so he was taken into imprisonment and then sent The mine as a criminal slave Insects * Rank 3 Paralyzing Moths that scattered scales with paralyzing venom from their wings. * Rank 2 Carrion Flies that used their acidic saliva to dissolve weakened creatures as they consumed them. * Rank 3 Clear Dragon Butterflies, which could turn transparent for short periods of time. * Rank 4 Chameleon Mantises, the assassins of the forests. * the Rank 5 Cemetery Bees that had poisonous stingers and jaws that could destroy metal armor as if they were decorative pieces of candy, as well as a Rank 4 Lance Centipede with horns and a carapace tougher than iron. Human Citizens * Kurt From his point of view, Talosheim was a rising nation that had been restored, and aristocratically speaking, Vandalieu was its first king and was in a position where he needed to leave behind many descendants. Small efforts like political marriages with branch families and other influential people would be far from enough to solidify the nation. But Vandalieu’s lifespan exceeded at least three thousand years, so he wouldn’t need to worry about a successor within Kurt’s lifetime as long as he wasn’t killed. * Citizens Trivia References Category:Relationships